A night to remember
by Hazeleyed487
Summary: Sonamy one shot. Amy is fed up with Sonics' jokes, and whats worse is that she can't even go on one simple date with him! When she gets a knock at the door, it changes everything. Being edited soon.


**I'm back! This one will be a Sonamy, Why? Because they are one of the main couples in the franchise if not THE main couple. So I thought why not?**

Amy was in her bedroom, thinking of the perfect date with Sonic. Yes, that's right. Amy Rose was going on a date with none other then Sonic The Hedgehog and no, she did not force him. In fact, he asked HER out on the date. How did this happen? Well, it started one day when Amy was angry at Sonic.

_Flashback.._

_Amy angrily stomped away from Sonic. Sonic, being Sonic. Decided to ask Amy on a date, not a REAL date of course. He made her follow him running at a fast pace for 5 miles. When they finally got there, Sonic just turned around running as fast as he could. Leaving Amy in the dust. _

_"Come on Amy, it was just a joke." Sonic pleaded. Amy wasn't buying it, she tightened her hands into fists. _

_"No, Sonic. I'm not falling for that again." She said as a huge hammer appeared in her hand. Sonics eyes widened and he gulped. _

_"Now, come on Ames. No n- need for you to use that th-thing on me." He said, stuttering and shaking violently. Amy growled._

_"Tell me why I shouldn't smash you into a billion peices right now!" She said angrily. Holding the hammer above her head with both hands. Sonic felt a shiver go down his spine. He desperatly looked around, looking for something. He soon found what he was looking for. He picked up a yellow tulip holding it out to Amy._

_"Because Ames, if you do. I wouldn't be able to do this." Amy lowered her hammer a little bit, setting it in her right hand and grabbing the tulip with her left. She was still a tad bit angry at him._

_"Continue." She said, making her hammer disappear and crossing her arms. Twiddling the flower inbetween her index finger and thumb. Sonic smiled, and continued. _

_"Ames, would you go on a date with me? A real date this time." Amy gasped. Was Sonic The Hedgehog asking HER on a date? She was just as excited as she was the last time, but that turned out to be an immature joke._

_"How do I know this is real and not some kind of joke again?" Sonic sighed. He knew she would asked that. _

_"Because Ames, you can pick out everything. __Deal__?" He asked, Amy smiled._

_"Yes."_

_End of flashback.._

Amy sighed, she couldn't think of anything! She looked down, sad. She couldn't beleive she was about to do this. She went to the phone. Slowly picking it up and dialing a numer.

"Sonic here." Sonic answered. Amy sighed deeply.

"Something wrong Ames?" He asked. She just sighed again.

"I'm going to have to cancel our date tonight." She said but before he could answer, she hung up. She couldn't beleive it, SHE had just passed up a date with the one she's been crushing on for years. She didn't beleive it either, but it was true.

She lazily walked over to the couch sitting on it. She flipped through the channels, then she decided on some cartoons. After about a half an hour of cartoons, she got bored and just sat there flipping through channels.

There was a knock at the door. She groaned, getting up and walking to it.

"Who could that be?" She asked herself while opening the door. When she opened it she was shocked to see Sonic standing there, with yellow tulips in his hand. He gave her the flowers. She slowly took them, still in a state of shock.

"Son-" He cut her off.

"Come on, your coming with me on this date and I'm not taking no for an answer." Amy looked at him, feeling bad.

"Sonic, I couldn't come up with a date. That is why I canceled." Sonic just smiled at her.

"No prob, I've got it." Amy was a little uneasy about this. Sonic coming up with a date? He would probably just take her out for a run or something, but she still agreed. Sonic smiled and picked her up bridal style. With that he ran very fast, Amy rapped her arms around his next and put her head against his chest.

It was kind of boring but she didn't care, as long as she was with Sonic, it didn't matter. Her mouth opened and she gasped when she seen that he was heading for the beach. Something that Sonic would try so hard to avoid. He got to the beach and set her down by the ocean. She was so shocked that he had to set her down and snap his fingers in front of her face.

"Anyone there?" He asked waving his hand infront of her face. She snapped out of her state of shock.

"Sonic, you hate water! You hate the beach! Why are we here?" Sonic smiled.

"Because Ames, you love the beach. So I decided this was perfect." Amy smiled, he was actually be nice to her.

He sat down in the sand a safe distance from the water. Amy smiled and sat beside him.

"Wow Ames, the beach really is beautiful. Especially at night, with you." He regretted the last part and prepard for a death grip hug. It never came, he looked over. She was just looking at the view smiling. She looked over at him.

"It's weird, you know. Seeing you not running and actually relaxing for once. I don't see much of that." Amy said. Sonic laughed a little.

"Well i'm glad that I could, and with you." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey Sonic."

"What is it Ames?" He asked looking at her.

"Why did you take me on this date? I thought you'd be happy that I canceled." She said looking down. Sonic felt guilty. He moved closer to her, lifting her chin up.

"Because Ames, I love you." Amy was once again shocked. Was he really say this to her.

"What?" She barely managed to get that one signle word out. Sonic smiled a bit more.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was afraid that if anyone knew. I would be tortured for life but I don't care anymore." He said, looking her dead in the eye. Amy smiled. She had tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh Sonic! I love you too!" She said as she hugged him. He laughed and returned the hug. Soon the embrace broke and Sonic took Amy home. The whole way home, Amy was smiling. When she walked into her house she was smiling, and when she went to bed she was stilled smiling. Before going to sleep, she whispered to herself.

"I love you Sonic The Hedgehog." Then she drifted to sleep. With a big smile on her face.

**There it is! I hoped you liked it, read and review please! Well, see you next time.**


End file.
